


Let me be Soft, A Smile in Waning

by hrewannabe



Series: A Feeling I've Never Felt Before [8]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LARP, NPCs deserve time in the spot light, Sleep, Withdrawal, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: She's so tired of being strong, and can't be strong if she's weaning her way off of stimulants.Let her be soft for once, let her be quiet and content, let her be weak in a way she's never been before. Let her surrender.





	Let me be Soft, A Smile in Waning

Nike’s standing in the kitchen, hands bracing against the counter in front of the sink shivering. Shouldn’t be feeling so cold, but she is. She can feel the chill in her bones, hasn’t felt this cold since she was a human. She doesn’t want to disappoint Becca, but she doesn’t want to stop taking the stimulants either. The sight of the blonde in the bed looking at her with disappointment has her doing her best to wean her way off. Still, the thoughts of her chemistry set sitting unused in the basement keeps plaguing her. She still has all the components, it would be so easy, Becca might not even notice, and she’s hit with another wave of chills and her hands are gripping the counter. Pale knuckles turning even paler. Has to slowly release the counter, and starts to wash the dishes.

“BUUUULLLLLSHIIIITTT” rings out through the house, the loud gravel is Becca’s. It breaks through the silence and has Nike shaking her head.

“Fuck you BECCA!” resounds from the hallway, the sound of Andro stomping towards her, their higher, lighter voice headed her way.

“YOUR SISTER’S GOT IT COVERED, THANKS”

“GROSS!!!!” and Andro is yelling just outside of the doorway to the kitchen.

Watches the African-American kindred slink into the room to the sound of Becca yelling “I Love You” and trip over the doorway and fall. “I’m okay” they shout looking up at Nike and there’s the sound of Becca yelling again through the house. She lets a small smile creep onto her face at the energy the blonde is exhibiting. Moves to help them up and Becca is shouting again.

“Did you enjoy the visit?” Nike asks watching them dust off their running shorts, they check their hair before looking at her and the large oversized sweater starting to slip off her shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever. Do you want me to finish washing the glasses?” they ask already heading over to the sink to grab a brush. She watches them go, and then follows after and slides down onto the floor to rest.

“yes, please. Thank you so much.”

“She broke a glass, do you want to go clean it up, maybe get some sleep” Andro tells her, watches the way her eyes are dropping. She lets out a soft hum, and then the small kid’s face is peering into hers. Their eyes wide in panic. “Hey, uh,  Nike are you sure you’re okay with weaning yourself off right now? I mean?” and she shakes her head and the fog clears.

“I’m fine, what was it you said about broken glass? Is she okay?” and she’s pushing herself up of the cold floor.

“Yeah, I mean all she did was shatter it, do you want me to get you the broom and dust pan?”

“No, I’ve got it. Thank you Andro” and she’s pushing away from the counter and walking to grab the broom and dust pan. Slowly makes her down the hall. It’s so hard to move, everything feels like its swimming in molasses.  Has never had to wean herself off or go cold turkey, had never even entertained the thought of leaving Lavender. Her life is such a mess right now. Presses a hand to her forehead and leans against the wall for a moment before continuing down the hallway, avoids the mirror because staring back will be a paler face than usual. Reaches the doorway to Becca’s room and gives a soft knock.

“Nike?” Becca’s low gravely voice drifts out.

“Yeah, can I come in babe?”

“Please do” and there’s a soft note in her voice that makes Nike’s heart warm. She pulls the door open and softly walks into the room, pj pants brushing the floor.  Watches the way that Becca’s eyes light up when they take in the large sweater hanging off her shoulder, the loose braid. Scans the room, but everything looks normal.

“Andro says you broke a glass?” and Nike lifts up the dust pan and hand broom.

“Andro’s a liar. The glass broke itself” and Becca is offering her a sheepish smile, eyes peering up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mean…here let me, let me clean it up” and offers her girl a smile, knows that its not sharp or full and moves towards her. Starts to sweep up the shards from where they had fallen onto the floor.

“Or you could sit with me” Becca smiles, hand going to press against the bandages on her chest. Makes an exaggerated face of pain, and flinches. Nike has a split second panic that she’s in pain, that she’s done something wrong and then the panic is slithering away. She looks at Becca and raises an eyebrow and goes about finishing up with the glass.

“I’ll sit with you, just give me a sec darling” and she is, going to sit with Becca that is. Wants to rest, hates not getting to slumber next to her, hates how empty the other room is in the safe house. Can’t sleep without the other girl by her side, still too high strung after the battle, knows that they’re still out there waiting. Feels like she needs to breathe and has to pause, hopes that Becca doesn’t notice. Wants to be strong for her, has to, can’t let the woman down. Has to protect what is hers.  Becca is the only thing she has in the world at this moment, doesn’t even have her bike anymore or real clothes.

When she finishes sweeping up she can see Becca sitting in the bed, blankets pooled around her, a pout on her lips. Beautiful, beautiful girl. Her girl, her darling Camarilla girl, her little lion. Has to pull herself away from the room to dump the glass. Stops in the kitchen where Andro gives her a knowing look and a plastic cup with blood in it. She shivers and wonders if Becca is cold and stops by the linen closet and pulls out a soft blanket, sends a soft thanks to Mari and the foresight to keep fully stocked safe houses. Makes her way back and toes open the door and sets the cup on the nightstand, turns and gently airs the blanket out over Becca. Enjoys watching her face.

“This blanket is missing a girlfriend” the blonde drawls.

“Wanna lift the covers for me then?” watches her lift up the covers and she slips in under them. Moves as close to Becca as she can. Presses a soft kiss to the girls shoulder and nuzzles into her side. When was the last time she had gotten to do this? Had gotten to be this close to Becca without worrying? Before the carnage with her siblings, at Arista’s in the basement. Wants to press soft kisses to Becca for forever, knows that usually this wouldn’t be what she wants, but she’s so tired, running on fumes. Can’t even take solace in the lab without thinking about stimulants.

“How goes the state?” Becca asks, voice soft.

Nike lets out a mumble. “it goes” and yawns, fangs peeking out, it’s not even the middle of the night and she’s so tired. “Stan is going tomorrow to talk to Mari and then to some of the other Anarchs, should be going back later again this week. Is gonna talk to the Anarchs you spend time with”  she trails off and presses another soft kiss to Becca’s shoulder.

“Babe?” She’s worried, but Nike just presses closer, hums. Is finally warm again. “When’s the last time you slept?” and Becca is gently pulling out the rubber band in her hair and using her fingers to comb it out.

“Sometime soonish” yawns again, a shiver racking her body. “yesterday maybe?” doesn’t actually remember, doesn’t want to think about how awake she tries to be, because Andro is so young, too young to protect them if Kore or Eros find them, never mind some random who wants a spin at one of Lavender’s childer or the Prince’s.

“Huh?”

“I slept day before yesterday…I think” and leans up to press a soft kiss to Becca’s throat. Tries not to let fangs drag, but they do regardless and she can feel Becca shift. The blonde is moving and dragging her up, lifting and maneuvering them so that she can gently lift her chin and then Becca is softly kissing her lips. Nike wants to melt, wants to stay there forever, likes the brief thought of Becca in charge again, wants something soft for once. Wants something to wash away the worry and just how scared she is. Looks into blue eyes and melts.

“Why don’t you sleep for a while?” and Nike slides back down a little and hums. Slings a leg across Becca’s, eyes fluttering softly as she fights sleep. Can’t sleep right now, it’s the middle of the night, they don’t even have the cover of the sun and wants to explain this to Becca, but doesn’t know how. Doesn’t know if she wants to. She can’t sleep until they have a stable defense and Becca is strong again.

“…no one’s back yet, I just- just want to rest my eyes” a pause, eyes struggling to stay open. “You’re so warm” slips out, hadn’t meant for it to, but the blonde is warmer than a vampire should be and the phantom chills are hard. It feels nice to have Becca stroke her hair and pull her closer. Wants to tell her how much she appreciates the affection, the contact, her staying. She can’t manage to get the words out, so she just gives her another soft kiss and starts to drift off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, if your angry about vampires going through withdrawal, just remember that its cannon. Vampires can still get all the effects from the blood, and i would imagine that the addictive traits, the need to continue to feel that way would still linger even into the unlife so yeah...


End file.
